


Cords

by elliceluella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Season 2, broody moodiness ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I...may have been wrong about one thing. If that chubby friend of yours is what it takes to help get your act together, to cut off those cords you've stupidly wrapped around your neck in the name of sacrifice, get him back. And fast. Lord knows you were less useless and dumb back then."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cords

"Go ahead, gloat." There’s no point in trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice, in trying to hide anything, really.

"No Matty. Believe what you want, but I don't delight in your suffering." The sigh that leaves Stick is long and thin, like he’s lost the battle against whatever emotion he was trying to keep a lid on. Stick? Losing control? Matt snorts.

He sweeps a hand around, indicating his bare apartment. It's always been bare, but it's never felt hollow. Not until a month ago when everything went to shit. Not until he truly lost —  _ you didn't lose it, you gave it up  _ — everything.

"What do you want? I don't have any more beer for you to insult. It's either tap water or tea." A year ago he would’ve maybe felt bad about the edge in his tone, but that would require something— a conscience, heart, maybe? — something that he doesn’t have anymore.

Stick makes his way over to the couch. "Just wanted to check up on you."

That startles a laugh out of him, sharp and cruel. "Well, here I am. Congratulations, Stick. Elektra might not have succeeded, but I'm finally where you've always wanted me. You should be proud of yourself. You can leave now."

"I didn't think you could get any more stupid but here you are, dumber than ever in that pit you're wallowing in." The catch in his insult ruins it's intended effect but no one says anything.

Matt refuses to give the satisfaction of a retort. They stay like that for awhile, breaths defiantly quiet, while bitterness tempers everything else raging inside Matt.

Stick raises both hands briefly, sighs when he gets up. " I told you to cut it loose, all your ties with this world you've built for yourself, and I still stand by it. But what you are right now,” Stick huffs a laugh, “is anything but free. You're still clinging on to all this hurt like a baby. Cut it off, Matty. If you were scared that those silk sheets were gonna choke the life out of you, don’t. You’re already suffocating in your own shit."

Matt stays silent, but he might as well be screaming. 

"I...may have been wrong about one thing. If that chubby friend of yours is what it takes to help get your act together, to cut off those cords you've stupidly wrapped around your neck in the name of sacrifice, get him back. And fast. Lord knows you were less useless and dumb back then.

"Call me a liar all you want." Stick makes his way to the door. "I only want you to be better. I may be blind but this sure as hell isn’t what better looks like. See you around, Matty." And he's gone.

Matt waits until Stick is out of earshot, until giving in to the war drum in his chest is the only option there is. He screams and pounds his fists against the wall, flesh against brick, helpless and useless, until his hands match that sentiment with fractured bones and warm slick in between fingers. The metallic tang in the harsh breaths he take don’t bother him, neither do the wet streaks on his face, because Stick was right. After all these years.

Matt sinks to his knees and stays there until the storm in his mind condenses into a single clear gem. He doesn’t deserve Foggy— he never will, and nothing he can do will ever make up for his actions, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try. There was a part of Foggy that wanted him to do that, on their last day in their office. Maybe it’s still there, maybe not. But he’ll have to try.

He owes Foggy that much at least.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhhhh I have no idea what this is. 
> 
> Come say hi [on tumblr!](http://ellicelluella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
